Claire Littleton
Antes da Queda * Trabalhava por 5 dólares a hora num restaurante chamado Fish & Fry. * Became pregnant by her boyfriend, Thomas, who convinced her that having the baby could be "the best thing ever". * Decides to give her baby up for adoption after Thomas leaves her. * Her friend Rachel brought her to Richard Malkin, who claimed to be a psychic. * Her friend Rachel mentions that she (Claire) is into astrology. * Malkin insisted she must raise the child herself, saying that "danger surrounds this baby!" * Almost gives away her baby for adoption to a couple in Australia named Arlene and Joseph Stewart. * Asked the couple Arlene and Joseph Stewart if they could sing the lullaby "Catch a Falling Star", said that her father sang this. * Out of the blue, Malkin arranges an adoption in Los Angeles and gives her a ticket for Flight 815. * Had coffee with the pilot right before Flight 815 (as seen in a deleted Flashback on the Season 1 Disc 7 DVD. Yet was a deleted scene so it never happened.) * Her birthday is on October 27th. (If the Lostpedia timeline is accurate.) * Her boyfriend Thomas said she had abandonment issues with her father. On The Island * Felt outcast because of her pregnancy * Thinks the psychic knew the plane was going down * Befriended by Charlie * Told Charlie that she misses peanut butter since she has been stranded on the island, is later coaxed by Charlie to move to the caves with him with imaginary peanut butter * Later he lands her the real thing thanks to Hurley * Was kidnapped with Charlie by stranger Ethan Rom and returned to the camp after several days without memory of what happened: **Was taken alone by Ethan to a third hatch, which appears to be the Medical Station of the DHARMA Initiative, where he gave her a shot of some kind to her baby, which may or may not have been a vaccination. **He also gave her drugs to make her trust him and The Others. **A teenage girl, Alex, wakes her up one day, warning her about a plan by the people in the hatch to kill her and take her baby right out of the womb. **As she didn't believe this, the woman chloroformed her and took her outside, where Danielle found her and tried to bring her back to camp. **Fearing Danielle and still trusting Ethan, Claire attempts to draw the attention of The Others who were searching for her. Danielle then took her back by force, causing Claire to scratch her in the process. **She does not remember any of this until her memories were returned to her with the help of Libby, Kate, and Rousseau. * Helped Locke make cradle for Aaron * Kate helped deliver her son, Aaron Littleton * Relieved to discover Sawyer's voice soothes her crying baby * Remembered escaping from the French woman by scratching her * Started to distrust Charlie once she found out he had drugs with him on the island * Was baptized by Eko, along with her son Aaron, because if anything happened to her or Aaron she wanted to be with him in the hereafter * Makes a heartfelt speech to Aaron that resolves her doubts about having wanted him. * With the help of Kate and Rousseau found the Medical Station. * Her plane ticket can be found by viewing the Oceanic Airlines site without style sheets. * Charlie gave her a vaccine that came from the supply drop for her and Aaron. * Grabs Charlie's hand at the burial of Ana-Lucia and Libby. * Kisses Charlie the night he returns from the blown hatch. * Describes The Discharge as turning the sky a violet color, even though it appears white to television viewers. * Guesses that Kate is a Gemini. Theories *May be Jack's half-sister. **In "Two For The Road", we see Christian has had a daughter with a blonde, curly-haired Australian woman **In "Raised by Another", Thomas mention's Claire's "daddy-abandonment crap" *Her child may have been conceived through unconventional means ...or somehow engineered by parts unknown (like the Hanso Foundation). The only support for this is Thomas' confusion about their using protection. Unanswered Questions *Who are her parents? *Why did she lose her memory of being taken by Ethan? Was it a psychological response to a traumatic experience, a result of Rousseau knocking her out, or the drugs Ethan gave her? Gallery Image:CLA1.jpg|Claire e Charlie quando foram capturados por Ethan Image:CLA2.jpg|Claire no laboratório Image:CLA3.jpg|Claire sendo batizada po Eko Image:CLA4.jpg|Claire holding hands with Charlie at Ana and Libby's funeral Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire